RP: Zombies
Lookie' here assholes: RP: Zombies REDUX! Characters EliteMaster117 Nick Anderson *Main Weapon: SCAR-H *Secondary Weapon: AK-47 *Sidearm: SigPro 2340 *Personality: Quiet, calm, sometimes loud and annoying when excited. *Skills: Intelligence, despite being young, plus being able to handle heavier weapons. Ted Hinojos *Main Weapon: M1 Garand *Secondary Weapon: None *Sidearm: Unknown model Revolver *Personality: Calm, experienced. *Skills: Flight experience, fought in WWII. Sabina Press *Main Weapon: Winchester 1887 *Secondary Weapon: MP5K *Sidearm: USP-45 *Personality: Tricky, convincing *Skills: Persuasion Edward Dane *Main Weapon: FAMAS *Secondary Weapon: Crowbar *Sidearm: Mini-Uzi *Personality: Outgoing, layed back. *Skills: Lieutenant in US Army Rangers. Sam Dane *Main Weapon: M4A1 *Secondary Weapon: Butcher Cleaver-Knife *Sidearm: .44 Magnum Remington *Personality: Outgoing, headstrong. *Skills: Mechanic (Similar to Michael) Sith-venator Robert Logan Clark *Main Weapon:Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle *Secondary Weapon:China Lake Grenade Launcher *Sidearm:USP.45 *Personality:Monotone, natural leader but doesnt like to lead, happy even during an Apoclypse. *Skills:Good Aim with heavy weapons Micheal Clark *Main Weapon:Remington 1100(Semi Automatic Shotgun) *Secondary Weapon:FN P90 *Sidearm:M9 *Personality:Spunky *Skills:Mechanic GhilleSuitHero (Innactive) Corey McAmis *Main Weapon: Mossberg 12 Gauge (Before meetup) (Steyr AUG A1 after meetup) *Secondary Weapon: .243 Winchester (Before meetup) (SPAS-12 after meetup) *Sidearm: .357 Magnum Revolver *Personality: The joker of the squad. *Skills: Marksman ZukaRasami (Innactive due to bad internet connection) Cody Rogers * Main Weapon: M60D * Secondary Weapon: MP40 * Sidearm: Mini-Uzi * Personality: Dark, likes killing Zombie Freaks * Skill: Accuracy with automatic weapons Baracuss Dan Harris *Main Weapon: Benelli M4 Shotgun *Secondary Weapon: Katana Sword *Sidearm: Colt Anaconda Revolver *Personality: Usually Friendly but is easily angered. *Skill: 2nd Degree Black Belt, Free-runner, and Swordsman. Dusten Peacock *Main Weapon: M14 Battle Rifle *Secondary Weapon: Mossberg 500 Shotgun *Sidearm: M9 Pistol *Personality: Kind, Friendly, and can become extremely hyper at certain points. *Skill: Marksman/Survivalist Sarah McCain *Main Weapon: M4 Carbine *Secondary Weapon: Machette *Sidearm: Glock 17 *Personality: Kind but easily offended. *Skill: Quick thinker, excellent reflex time. Prolouge Zombies have taken over the world. There are few survivors left anywhere in the world. Those who are left are either very skilled in combat, hiding, or fleeing. There is no help from governments, but some survivors are soldiers. The infection is bad, but it could be worse. The virus only infects the dead so survivors don't have to worry about being infected, but zombies still crave the flesh of the living, and in times of extremes zombies will go after animals or even eat vegetation. Zombies are still human remember, if a zombie is shot in a major organ(Such as a vein, liver, heart), THEY WILL DIE. POST SCRIPT/THREE MONTHS AFTER INITIAL INFECTION- The Infected, or zombies, have adapted. They have realized our skills in killing them off. Russia has nuked itself, Britain abandoned to the infection. The middle eastern zombies have been starved, and South America has proved to potent for the infection. Northern and Central America, though, have been infected since the start, and the infected are adapting. They've realized a new way to kill survivors. Liquid. They had no idea that from the start, and body fluid could infect a survivor through an open wound, until they found one unlucky enough. They are preparing. Not just the infected, but the entirety, congress, the rich, House or Representatives, the Senate. They came to a Consensus. They're bombing North America. One touchdown in Kansas, one in Alaska, one in Las Vegas. And one in Ontario. The blast will destroy all of America. You have to survive. Chapter 1 1624 Bickerstaff Boulevard, Knoxville, Tennessee, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe Sith-venator(Real name Robert Logan Clark) awoke with a startle, he heard a loud growl out of his bedroom. He cautiously got up from his bed to go to the bathroom careful not to step on anything. He took a shower, !@#$, and shave and then got dressed. He put his jeans and jacket on at last to complete his style he had created. He opened the door to find a six foot zombie staring at him mouth drooling, he closed the door and locked and looked around his room for any kind of weapon. A mace! Logan's brother's friend had given him a small Romanian mace once and he kept it in the room. He looked around for anything better but with nothing but airsoft guns he didn't have much of a choice. He opened the door quickly again and before the zombie could react plastic bbs were flown into it's eyes. The blinded zombie couldn't react when Sith tackled the zombie to the ground, he then repeatedly hit the zombie with the mace until it died. He ran down the stairs and took the Under-over shotgun from a closet and took 20 minutes to put it together. He then made his way to the garage and put on his ghillie suit. Hiding in the trees and forest line he made his way to his uncles house, there were guns there and hopefully his uncle might be there. Because he needed ammo for his shotgun badly.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Knoxville, Tennessee, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe Ghillie awoke on the morning of Z-Day, not knowing what the hell was going on at the moment. He sat up and muttered to himself, "Hmm, mom usually gets me up for school now, I wonder whats going on...." He slowly and sluggishly got out of bed and opened his door, a blast of cold air hit him as he usually keeps his room warm. He quietly yelled "Mom? Dad?....Anybody?" The house was silent except for the low hum of his computer. He quickly ran upstairs to his dads gun case, fully stocked with things to kill people. He thought to himself while grabbing guns and ammo, "This is it...I've prepared for this." He ran downstairs and grabbed his fathers GMC Denali keys and opened the garage door. He opened the truck, stuck the key inside and started her up. The loud roar of the 6.2L V8 engine thundered through the house, he stuck his munitions in the backseat and started to back up. Corey then reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone, then quickly texting Logan with the words "Hey sith, shits going down. Where u at?" Unknown Location, Austin, Texas "I hate the recoil on this thing!", Nick said, as two-dozen zombies came rushing through the double-doored entrance to the University of Texas. A white man looked over, watching as Nick shot the rifle, kicking his arms back. "Get used to it, kid!", the man said. He was dressed in fatigues, tactical gear on, Nick, in a "mini" Tactical Vest, AK-47 ammo, along with two grenades and a SigPro sidearm. A girl ran from the stairwell, with a Double-barrled Winchester 1887. "Burn you mothers!", she yelled, firing multiple shots. She turned to the stairs, and then back. "Nick, Ed, we have to get the roof, Ted is waiting!" Nick nodded, slowly pulling back. As he got to the stairs, he turned and ran full speed, Ed behind him. "Uhh, Sabina!?", Nick screamed, as Ed took potshots down the stairs. "Cover me! I gotta get somethin'!", Nick ran into a room, and came back with a Longhorns Varisty jacket and T-shirt in hand, along with some Phosporus in a bottle, and three kitchen knifes. "Were at the 17th floor! Keep pushing!", Ed yelled, as the howls and slurps of zombies roared not far behind. As they reached the roof, Ted had a helicopter spinning. A Blackhawk, jacked from a few lone soldiers. Ed had posed as a scout, and killed them the second they wouldn't let him take the copter. Ted was a pilot, in his late 60s, but in great shape. Sabina was a mysterious person, the closest thing Nick had to family, like an older sister, at 16. Nick, at 13 (LOGAN!), was the youngest, but wasn't unfamiliar with weapons. They all piled in, Ed taking the Vulcan, and they piled out of Austin. Knoxville Logan made his way to his uncles house after hours of avoiding zombies in his ghillie suit. He ran up to the house and as soon as he opened his uncle's door he had a shotgun pointing at his face. "O your not infected, who is it under there?"-asked Micheal Clark. "You silly goose it's me!"-repied Logan after taking off his mask. "Logan? I though you would have been on the helicopter, your family did."-said Micheal. "There were helicopters? I must have slept through the initial outbreak and evacuation. Why are you still here?-asked Logan. "Alesha(Mike's wife) was the last on the final helicopter, I stayed behind to make sure she would get to safety in Alaska."-asnwered Mike. "So what's the plan?"-asked Logan. "I don't have one, do you?"-answered Mike. "In a matter of fact I do, give me some 12 Gauge and we can fight our way to the National Gaurd Armory next to my school."-replied Logan. "Works with me."-said Mike. Mike gave Logan some shotgun shells and both got into his truck and pushed to the Armory to get weapons and ammo for the trip to Alaska. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Middle of Nowhere, Texas No one spoke. The helicopter was silent, aside from the propellers. Nick looked off the edge, and saw a 7-11. "Ted, over there!", Nick spoke, directing Ted to the 7-11. He landed at the 7-11, letting them out. Ed went in first. He whistled, and watched as three zombies came running. Sabina blew them apart with the Winchester, and whooped as Nick looked through the items. He grabbed three Hersheys bars, a water, and some Ruffles. He walked out, and went back to the helicopter. Backroads of Knoxville, close to downtown Sith and Mike made thier way to the armory visa Mike's truck. Traveling down the road at 50 mph they got to the armory fairly quickly. Once there they quickly loaded a military humvee with a lot of weapons, ammo, fuel, and food and water. Sith picked out his favorite of the guns, the all mighty M14 EBR. WIth their resources secured they hit the highway and headed for Alaska the southern route. They would pass by the border states until they hit california where they would hopefully find a boat or plane to take them to Alaska.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Northern Texas, Near Amarillo Sabina looked at Ed. He was slumped over his minigun, asleep. They were headed to Amarillo. They were going to find fuel at the airport there. They were going to live. And, they were going to steal a private jet, and load up the Vulcan on it. But first, they'd have to get through Balch Springs, Mesquite, and a whole bunch of other towns. Nick looked out, sitting next to the pilot, Ted. All he was armed with was an old Revolver, an unknown model. It had engraving, but it was too worn to see. The helicopter was going to grab some more food in Balch Springs, being the first town on their way. The helicopter slowed, and went for a Wal-Mart. Nick cocked his head. "Ted. A Walmart is huge. How many infected? Two dozen, a hundred!? I have all I need! Right here!" Nick pointed to his bottled water, and jolly ranchers. Ted laughed. "I'll stay behind with you, if you'd like." Nick nodded. Meanwhile, Sabina poked Ed, the thirty two year old soldier, in the back, waking him up. Startled, Ed fired off a shot from the Vulcan, from the fright. He cursed, then turned to Sabina. "Are we there yet!?", he yelled. Sabina laughed, and nodded no. She turned around, and saw the Wal-mart. They parked in the GROCERIES section, being it a Walmart Supercenter. Sabina and Ed walked out, Nick giving Sabina his AK. And then they went in. Memphis,TN Mike eventually had to park the Humvee and find a Weigels(Seven-Eleven can suck it!) for some gas so they didn't use their emergency supply up before they even got out of the state. Mike started filling out the truck while Logan entered the store quietly, Katana drawn. Then Mike asked kind of loudly "Where did you get that?" "I found it."-answered Logan. "Fine, just don't kill yourself."-replied Mike who's hands were getting sore from the driving. Sith made his way through the weigles putting some candy bars in his jacket. Then he jumped as he saw a zombie eating a corpse. He looked at the sword, he really didn't know how to use it. He put his hopeds he wouldn't kill himself and tomihawked the sword in the head of the zombie. It died immediantly, falling to the ground slowly. Sith cleaned the sword off with a napkin and then got in the humvee. They were on the road again.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 05:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Walmart-Texas Sabina and Ed looked around the store, weapons raised. Sabina whistled, and backed up to the doors. 39 zombies came running. Ed fired his FAMAS, tearing through the undead, while Sabina fired her Winchester, blowing holes in the infected. Finally, they stopped. Sabina heard a scream, and saw a girl running at them, hair down. She raised her rifle, and it jumped up, an amazing length, crashing on Ed. He pulled out a knife Nick had gave him, and stabbed the infected repeatedly, finally, in the heart. It had a hard skin, and white hair, with massive nails, sharp enough to cut through bone. Ed sawed off the zombie's hand, and then it's fingers. "Could come in handy,", he said. "Sab, stay frosty. We get food and fuel, and then get out of here." Sabina nodded. The two walked through the store, Ed even grabbing... Something. Sabina granned four gallons of water and NEUTRALITY shampoo, for everyone to use, as she walked by a dead body, saw it's hand begin twitch. It was a saleswoman, blue vest, with WAL-MART, and SUZIE, on it. The hand broke off, and jumped on Sabina's face. She screamed, and Ed turned around, shooting it. They walked silently on, grabbing items, until they got to the industrial, where they grabbed fuel. They saw a child, crying. The two went over to it, and it screamed, spitting blood at the two. Sabina blew it apart with her shotgun, and turned to Ed. "New zombies. A hand, a jumper, snd a spitter. Scary." They grabbed clothes for everyone, eventually going back to the copter. Cody Rogers Cody survived by locking him self in a department store, which had a warehouse full of guns but only a select few where useful against zombies. Running low on supplies he had to move every few weeks which was hard as there where massive amounts of zombies. Cody was a loner..for now. Somewhere in Arkansas The humvee came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a large town. "Shit, engine blew itself."-announced Mike. "Well your the mechanic, you fix it."-replied Logan. Mike gave Logan an evil look then got to work. Logan didn't know anything when it came to mechanics. Logan manned the M2 Browning Machine gun keeping an eye out. Then a big mass of zombies came pouring out of a mall. He fired as long as he could risking overheating the turret to give micheal more time. Mike eventually got the engine running and got in the truck just before being snatched by a group of the undead. He started the engine and began crashing into the horde. They drove to the city limits only to find a wall of zombies almost a tenth of a mile thick. They charged through, not sure if they would make it. Then perhaps the luckiest brake in their life, a 120mm shell then exploded in front of them clearing the way. They passed the M1A1 Abrams tank on the way out of the city. Was it military or just another survivor? They would never know, but at least they were alive.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mesquite, Texas-Almost There Nick popped a Jolly Rancher into his mouth. He looked out, and saw a Red Lobster restaurant. "Mesquite. Must mean were almost there. Almost to the airport that'll save our lives." Nick smiled. "Sab, give me my AK. Ed, follow me. Ted, fly the copter low, over that grassy hill. Circle us." Ted looked back questioningly, and then nodded. Nick jumped out of the copter, barrel rolling onto the grass, Jolly Rancher in mouth. Ed came too, landing on his feet. Nick directed him to the animal shelter, and loaded his AK. Two mags left. He whistled, the call for zombies, and watched as hundreds of dogs and cats, even an infected goat, came towards him. He began to fire, spraying around, as he heard the high speed rumble of the Vulcan tearing apart dog. An employee of Red Lobster, overweight, came running out. Nick fired a shot into it, and the zombie exploded, firing blood all over the place. The two killed every single zombie, until they heard a humane bark. They saw a dog running out from the shelter, three infected animals behind it. Nick shot the three, and ran over to the dog. It was fine. No wounds, just a scratch. Nick motioned for Ed to keep an eye out. He went to the dog, and petted him. "What's your name?", he asked, looking at the dog's collar. "Not Fido, that's for sure. Your name is... Cal. Cool." Ed motioned to him. "We killed some zombies, now let's go!". Nick frowned. "No way! We can't just leave this dog here! Part German Shepard, part Border Collie! NO! He's too valuable! He could sniff our way to survivors!" Ed nodded. "Fine. But if he bites me, off the copter." Nick laughed, getting into the helicopter, Cal behind him. Ed got in last, and Sabina petted him. A good companion, and hopefully not the last. Some Swamp in Louisiana Logan and Mike ran out of the restaurant with zombies on their tails. They had hoped to find some Cajin food to get rid of the stale taste of Army rations. They had instead wondered into a slaughter house filled with zombies. Sith shot into the crowd with his M14 EBR taking out six with two shots. Mike shot a blast from his shotgun taking out a few. They quickly got in the humvee, one zombie got his arm stuck in door and Logan was forced to cut it off with the katana. They quickly drove through a swamp to lose the zombies. The horde quickly gave up due to the water, zombies could not swim and are easy pray to Alligators. Sith and Mike were almost to Texas.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The Situation Room While the groups of survivors were skittering around, almost to Texas, and close to Amarillo, something else was happening. The politicians were in town, or, for that matter, boat. Somewhere off the eastern seaboard, every single person from the White House, and all of their families, was taking refuge in the USS Last Resort. And in the "Situation Room", politicians were planning something. The president walked in. "Good morning Mr. President. Please be seated." The president sat down, putting his coffee on the table. It's contents swayed from side to side, being on a ship. "I heard you have new news on the infection?" One nodded. "Not exactly, sir. But we do have an idea of what we must do." The president leaned forward. "And what might that be?" Another one spoke. "The rest of this fleet has enough firepower to destroy Hawaii, along with TRIDENT nuclear missiles." Yet another continued him. "We could send in two preliminary airstrikes on the most infected places, send a warning shot." The first man to speak continued him. "Then, we could send out an Emergency Broadcast to any survivors, transmitting on ALL radio stations. They would be to evacuate to Any of these three locations, and military would pick them up, and they would be saved." One laughed while he pointed to Nevada, Washington state, and New York state. "Yeah right. That's what we tell the public. These places are the ones actually going to be bombed. We wait till they get crowded, get the military to make forts and protect them. Then we send out the Tridents." The president sipped his coffee, and when he spoke, raised his voice. "So let me get this straight, Col. Rowe. Your going to gather up every American in this country still alive, and when they're all bunched up, your going to bomb them? Military personnel and all?" One spoke before the other could continue. It was the Vice President. "Mr. President, these people aren't going to make it. We can't hold America on a bunch of boats!", he yelled. The president frowned. "Then where do you think we are, Mr. Biden!?" The VP sat down. "After the blast, we'll send out another transmission. It will be real. We'll gather up the survivors. Get them out of there. It will be a fairy tale ending for the-" The president yelled over him. "For the what!? For the what, Mr. Biden!? My main point is, you'll be committing treason. All of you! You will be going against this country! Bombing it. And killing citizens of this America! Innocent people. Women and children, the elderly..." A Colonel Rowe spoke. "Oh please! Do you honestly think women, children, and the elderly survived! The infection spread like wildfire. Half of those people are dead!" The President sighed. "Fine. Go ahead. I give up. You all are too damn stubborn to see my point." That's when he spoke the magic words. "Activate Operation: EXTINGUISHER." Chapter 2 Amarillo, Texas After days of travel Sith and Mike had finally made it to an airport without landmines or a horde of zombies in it. They parked the Humvee in the garage and opened the back to reveal their supplies. Mike turned the radio on and started transmitting, if their were any survivors around they would know they were here. Sith was also pretty confident hey could handle any zombie threat with the weapons they had, they had everything to a M1 Garand to a SCAR-H, a Thompson SMG to a UMP.45, and even a M240 LMG. They were set.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Arrival The Helicopter pulled down to the airport, about out of gas. A humvee and two lone soldiers were unloading in a garage. "Cal. Go, bring those two over here. Sab, your young, and... persuasive. Go help." Nick said, watching as the two walked off. Sabina and Cal, behind the airport, thought. Sabina finally told Cal to stay here, and she went around, skimming off half of her clothes. Her shoes were gone, her pants unzipped, her shirt with a rip in it. She pulled her hair out of a ponytail, and went around. (DIALOGUE STYLE STARTS HERE) Sabina: You two, help! My dog is dying! *Bends over and turns around, then turns back*. Help! Please! Logan: What's wrong with him? Sabina: He's internally bleeding! He is going to die! HELP YOU MORON! Logan: How did he sucumb to such a deadly wound? Sabina: He's whimpering! He got hit by some sort of zombie's explosion! I can't get specific but he's injured! Hurry up! Logan:Zombie's explosion? Sabina: There's a certain kind of zombie! Kamikaze almost! WOULD YOU JUST HURRY!? Logan: Ok, ok i'm coming with some medical supplies, Mike stay here with the Cajin. ---- As Sabina and Logan walked around the corner, Logan found a 13 year old with a Winchester in has hands, barrel up to Logan's mouth. ---- Nick: Don't move. Don't talk unless I tell you to. What's in the van? Logan:My boot up your @$$ if you don't get that out of my face. Nick: Wait a second... I know that voice... Is your name Logan? Logan:Sure is, but names matter less in a zombie hell so how about you get that shotgun out of my face and my uncle won't shoot your friend. Nick looks to see Mike pointing a P90 at Sabina. Nick: Hehehe. Sorry Logan. Remember me? Nick? *Nick puts the shotgun down.* Logan: Ya, we just were on X-box Live a week ago, the infection has spread fast. How many more people do you have with you besides this ho. Mike put down his P90. Nick: We have Cal, the dog who is now playing dead. Get up Cal. Then we have Ed, a soldier like your... Uncle? Here, and Ted, an old pilot from World War II. Logan: Mike's not a soldier, he's a mechanic, we got all these supplies form a National Guard Armory. Help yourself out to the supplies, just another question, what is the plan? Nick: We board a Boeing, which Ted should be... *A Boeing 747 flies over, landing near them.* Then we fly to any of the... RADIO: All survivors report to Nevada, Alaska, or Kansas, for immediate evac. Helicopters will send you to the East coast, whereafter we will strike the US with a bomb, and you will regroup on the east coast. Nick: We're going to South Carolina. Logan:Jesus Christ we just came from that direction. Nick: Anyone in Alaska, Nevada, or Kansas? We can go get them too, for quicker evac. By the way, load up weapons and ammo aboard the cruiser, and unscrew the turrets from the Blackhawk and Humvee. Michael, Ed, work on the Humvee. Logan and me will load the ammo aboard, Sabina, Ted, you guys get the other turret out. Logan: UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, work.... Fine we will also try to gather some survivors. ---- Nick and Logan start to work, piling the weapons into the cargo bay. ---- Nick: I call this. *Nick chambers a bullet into the SCAR-H. Logan:Here ya go old timer. Logan throws the M1 Garand to the pilot. Somewhere Over Arizona Everyone is lying down, asleep, aside from Michael, who is at the cockpit with Ted. The chairs in the 747 have been turned into sofas and beds, TV still transmitting from the East coast. Nick gets up, and looks out a window. The skies are clear. But the game isn't over. The team still has to gather survivors, unknowingly Cody Rogers and Corey McAmis, to name a few. Chicago Cody (thinking out loud): There's apparently pickups west so thats where i'll head.. Cody grabbed his guns and went up to an parked Dodge dakota. Thinking this would do he smashed in the window and hot wired the truck, putting his guns in the passenger seat. He then took it unto a highway heading south-west running over zombie freaks. ZukaRasami 01:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Nearing Nevada After much travel, the sleepy crowd shook off their sleepiness, and saw they were in orbit over Las Vegas. It was time to kill some zombies. The highway was horribly empty, though some survivors rocketed down the highway, making room for the Boeing. It skidded to a halt as it stopped onto the freeway, wheels down. Ted looked at Ed, who's eyes were as big as golfballs from the way he had landed. A Motorcycle ahead of them slowed down, as the cockpit opened, a ladder falling down. The helmeted driver parked his bike, and turned to them. He walked towards Ed, who had gotten off. The man took off his helmet, and his eyes widened. "Oh my F**king god! Eddy!?" The man took off his helmet, revealing a man looking similar to Ed facewise, but with much more experience, his hair a charred brown, styled in a certain way to look as a "bumper". The man walked towards Ed, and hugged him. "Damn Sam! I thought you were dead!" Sam laughed. "No way man! I was heading towards the rally point, looking for some decent survivors, and you pulled in with a badass style! Just my luck!" Ed laughed, like Sam. "Good thing I ran into you! So, do you have a crew in there!?" Ed nodded. "Matter a fact, I do! Come aboard, and I'll show you. Wait. Where's Sally and Uncle Joe?" Sam pointed. "Over there." A minivan lay dormant on the highway, blown on it's side by the thrust of the engines. Uncle Joe got out, pulling up Aunt Sally, and they ran up. Ed smiled. "Another one bites the dust.", he mumbled. "Well, anyways, me and the crew are going to get to the east coast a hell of a lot faster than everyone else! We got a 747!" Sam smiled. "You have room for three?" Ed nodded. "Like for thirty, little bro." Sam turned around. "Let me get my bike aboard, along with their luggage." Ed nodded. More for the team. Sith threw a M4 Carbine at the new guy, he caught it superbly.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) "Thanks a lot! I could use this.", Sam loaded the rifle. "Hey, Ted and Ed,", he yelled, to the cockpit, Ted turned around. "We going to Alaska?" Ted nodded. "But first we fight our way to the fuel supply at the airport here. If there is any undead." Sith cocked his EBR and loaded his USP.45, katana on his back.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) McCarran International Airport Nick loaded his SCAR-H, Ed loading both his and Ted's rifles. Everyone got their gear on, and went to the lower decks for more. The airport pulled into view, and Nick loaded his vest with AK and SCAR rounds, mounting the AK on the back pouch, the pistol on a holster. The large plane landed on the runway, and right there, smack dab in the middle, drawn in blue, was a large, HELP, sign. The doors opened, the ladder ran down, and the team stepped out. Kansas Border Close to his destination, Cody had to stop to get gas only this time the area full of zombies, Stepping on the gas Cody ran over as much as he could before getting out to finish them off with machine gun fire. He went to a pump and filled his truck full and headed back on the road after getting some snack cakes out of the inside store. ZukaRasami 23:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Airport Sith jumped down the last step of the stairs, he proceded to take point with his M14 EBR. He sprinted to a door and then held it open for everybody coming along. RIfht as he was about to go in himself he saw a zombie run for him. He aimed and lined up the ironsights of the Battle RIfle and then fired with a large crack. If there were any zombies around here they knew they were here now.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nick readied his SCAR as he saw seventeen zombies fly past baggage, some getting stuck in the ticket control. Nick fired off shots, watching brown blood fly all over the place. Sam, Ed, and Ted slowly moved forward, making a trail of dead zombies ahead of them. Ted shot a round into a zombie, and it flew back, spitting up blood. Sabina followed Nick and Logan, leading past the ticket booth, into the industrial zone. "We'll hold off here!", Ed yelled, over the slurps and growls. "Ted will get the fuel to the jet, and put it in!" Nick nodded, Logan following, and as the door closed shut behind them, they heard moans. Inactive zombies, trudging around with no meaning. Logan, Sabina, and Nick ran into the Industrial zone guns firing into the crowds of zombies, getting some headshots.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Suddenly, they saw something jump at them, a woman zombie. White hair, black claws. Sabina remembered. "Logan, move! It's a jumper!" The zombie went right for Logan, but Sabina pushed him out of the way. Nick ran up to it, and with an assortment of knives, stabbed it in the head, the spine, and... another area. The zombie fell limp on the ground, as something grabbed Sabina's face. A severed hand. The hand had a mind of it's own, and was like the one seen in the Wal-Mart. The hand started choking her. Nick tried to act, but zombies were coming at him. Logan got out his sidearm and shot the hand to pieces with it swiftly. With the hand gone Sabina could help cover Nick, Logan reholstered his USP and took aim with his EBR.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The area was soon clear, and the team approached huge fuel canisters. They opened a few doors, and rolled the canisters through. Ted went to refuel the plane with Sam, while Sabina, Ed, Nick, and Logan would hold off the one-way trip to hell passengers at boarding. They walked to the ticket area, and stopped as they saw zombies charging up the walkway. Sabina wasted them with her Winchester, everyone else spraying and praying. They rested for only a moment, Sabina had to reload, then a new horde of zombies twice the size of the last began puring in. Logan:Ugggg where's a Wunderwaffle when you need it? Nick: These aren't Nazis! Get ready! Kamikaze incoming! *A large, fat zombie ran towards everyone.* Logan got a running start and shubbed the fat zombie a good five feet and then decapitated it with his katana swiftly and even a little luckily.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The zombie started oozing, and Logan hid behind cover. The zombie exploded, burning the others. Nick: We have to go! There is too many! Logan: Really? I don't believe you. Logan than pulled out a grenade and threw it at the horde. He then proceeded to say "GRENADA!"Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) A large, Australian voice boomed. ???: The green kid is right! There isn't too many! A rocket whistled through the sky, blasting a hole in the ground, and killing all but four. Logan sharpshot two, Nick mauling one with his SCAR, Sabina blasting another. Nick: And who are you? ???: My name is Nolan. Nolan Wand. And I see you've got a ride. I've got supplies. Nick looked over at the two. Nick: Should we let him aboard? Sabina: We need all the help we can get. Logan, what do you think? Logan:The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend or would you prefer the more the marrier? Nolan: Considering fifteen hundred zombies are coming from all over I prefer... Get to the plane! I'll get the Humvee in the Luggage deck! Nick: Right. We'll hold them off! Logan:Of course.... Logan threw his katana into the face of a zombie then pulled out a more lethal weapon for Zombies, a M240! Logan:Come get some! Nick: Throw me the RPG! Nolan: Use it well! There's mor then 1500, it looks like all of Las Vegas is out to get us! Nick: Why don't we get aboard the plane! NOW! Nolan: Get in the Humvee. Mr. Hino-Joes, you copy? Ted: It's E-no-hos! But yes, I copy. Nolan: Open the cargo hatch! Kids, get aboard, you, Minigun. Logan nodded. The cargo hatch opened. Nolan: Get the plane moving! Well make it! Ted: What? Are you insane? Nolan: We'll make it! GO! Ted: Madre del Mios! You didn't lie when you said all of Las Vegas! GO! Nolan drove the Humvee top speed, Logan tearing through the lines, Nick blasting them apart, Sabina shooting away any hitchhikers. The Humvee roared up to the ramp, and touched on it as the plane started to lift off. The plane closed the ramp, as the Humvee jetted into the cargo bay, smashing away a lone M16. The ramp closed, and Nick climbed up the ladder to the third class seating, viewing the thousands of millions of zombies. He shut the window, and winced as a tear ran down his face. Ted Stevens Intl. Airport, Anchorage, Alaska-Four Months after Initial Infection Logan stepped out into the cold, aiming down the iron sights of his Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle. Nothing, there was nothing at all to look at... ---- "It's cold. Too cold.", Sabina muttered, grabbing Logan's Ghillie cover. She put it on her shoulders, and it tumbled off onto the ladder. "Quiet!", Ed said, stepping out of the plane. He went first. There were dead everywhere. Ed walked into the airport, scouting. Ticket booths endlessly sprouted tickets, saying, "Please collect your ticket." There was absolute silence. Dead zombies, even. But no wounds. The cold killed them. Ed walked back to the plane, telling Nick and the new guy, Nolan, to come out. Logan snatched his Ghillie Suit from Sabina and put it on, even in the cold snow he would be able to pass as one of the few surviving patches of grass. ---- Ed came around and pulled out the Humvee. He told Logan, Nick, and Nolan, to get in. Nolan took the turret. Nick sat in the back, and Logan sat next to Ed. He told the others to close all the doors, pull up all the ladders, and wait for them. They were going to go exploring. Logan looked around the humvee until he found what he was looking for, a Thermal scope for his M14 EBR. He slowly equipped it onto his Battle Rifle, peered down the scope, and looked outside. He saw nothing but what must have been a feral cat. ---- "It's a cat.", Ed whispered. "Playfriend for the dog? Or lunch? The infection can't get animals, right? Here. Grab it." Ed handed Logan a wrap. Logan smacked Ed with the butt of his rifle. "Leave the cat alone." said Logan. The group kept driving. There was a school bus parked in the middle of the road. There were screams coming from the inside. One zombie busted through a window, and pulled a child out. "There's too many. We can't help." Logan took out his magazine from his rifle and put in a round drum holding up to 100 bullets, he also grabbed his riot shield from the back of the truck. He opened the truck's door and jumped out, he wasn't about to leave anybody behind. Before anyone could say anything, Logan was out. The humvee was unarmed. Nolan grabbed an M4, and mounted himself where the turret used to be. He bolted his rifle. "You ready, kid?", he asked, his thick accent stirring a single zombie. One of the young children was already dead. They had covered the door with a piece of plate steel. Logan ran around to the front of the bus, climbed onto the bumber and smashed through the windshield. Nolan opened up on the zombies, and they all fell in a puddle. "How are we gonna get 25 little kids to the plane?", Ed asked. But there were howls in the distance. More infected coming. Logan looked the the kids in the bus, they were terrified and there were no adults in sight(Besides us ;)). He's not gonna lie, "Come with me if you want to live!" Logan knew that was corny as hell... The bus was out of the question, as it was out of gas. Nick had an idea. He told Logan to get on the roof of the Humvee, along with himself. Nolan kept on the turret, and twenty-five tiny kids, Kindergarteners through 3rd graders piled into the car. There were three in the front, sitting clumped next to Ed, and there were twelve piled in in the back seat. On the roof, crowding around the gun turret, were the others. The howls were getting louder. Four more got down onto the floorboards, and they were all piled atop each other. The Humvee turned around. "We can go inspecting later. Logan, here's your EBR. Ed handed Logan his M14, and nick his AK, along with some suppressors that appeared out of nowhere. "Why?", Nolan asked. Ed pointed to the little kids. The only thing worse than 25 little children piled into a Humvee was twenty-five screaming children piled into a Humvee. The Humvee sped down the road, back to the airport. Behind them the howls had turned into wild zombie slurs. Logan detached his thermal scope and put the suppresor onto his M14 EBR, he then crossed his legs and shut his eyes trying to get some sleep. Logan was awoke with a pain. Nolan had hit him with the stock of an M249. "Wake up, sunshine. We're here. You can get some sleep inside the plane. We have to get the kids in first. The zombies are on high alert." Logan hopped out of the Humvee with his EBR, he left his riot shield in there. He looked around for a tree to climb, he found one and tried to climb it but he could not climb trees. He found a look out tower and climbed the latter up to it, he smashed what windows were left and began to keep a look out. Night fall was incoming, and in the third class area, sealed away from the weapons and equipment, were twenty five little kids. Most were sleeping, some were crying. Above, Nick was looking out onto the sky. He saw something move in the tree. It was Logan. Nick walked up behind him. "Logan, should we take off, or look for more survivors and gear? The plane is fueled up, and we picked some up today, so..." "There might be some more survivors here, Alaska is the last frontier, it's the closest thing to the Old West. We're more likely to find survivors here than anywhere else. Choose who you want to come with us on the Humvee while we look around for survivors. Those who are not chosen will look after the kids, maintain area security, and make sure the plane remains operational."-''Said Logan.'' "We need only the best. Nolan, and Ed. I think Alaska got infected like... A week ago. We need food.. Too. The plane is running out of frozens. Zombies can't swim, right?" Before Logan could answer the question, a KISS tour bus rolled behind the airport's parking. "Did you see that?" "Ya, but I was gonna keep it to myself."-''Said Logan.'' "Oh HA HA! We should follow that bus. No time to wait. You know how to drive? "Sure why Not"-Said Logan Logan and Nick got in the Humvee, and started off after the KISS Tour Bus. It broke down the ticket pay booth, and the Humvee scraped the walls trying to follow it. Nick honked the horn multiple times. "No answer bub, you sure we should be doing this? When I said look for survivors I didn't think they might be KISS. There like 60 now right?"-Said Logan. The bus slowed down by the entrance to the airport. Someone got out. They got the fuel, and walked back in, when they noticed the Humvee watching them. "We could just take their gear... You bring your gun?", Nick asked, loading a SigPro pistol. "I'm good on guitar strings actually." answered Logan sarcasticly and slapped Nick lightly. "Nah Let's talk to them, but bring your gun, Heaven and hell knows I am." The two walked out to the bus, Nick rubbing his cheek fakely, and were met by Gene Simmons, the "leader". (BEGIN TALK FORMATTING NOW.) Gene: Hey there kids. How in the world did YOU survive the zombies, if most normal people can't? Nick: Grouping up with people. Logan, how 'bout you? Logan:Oi we've been chewing gum and kickin ass, and we are all out of gum. Gene: Hey guys, we got two kids! (Gene turned to Logan). So... are there any more people with you? Logan:Errr 9? Little kids don't count. Nick: A lot of people. We have twenty five little kids, rescued earlier today, one, two, three... Like I said, a lot of people. Gene: Fox, where you goin'? (END TALK FORMATTING.) Eric Carr, known as Fox, was trying to find a way into the airport. Unknowing to them, the electricity had been turned on by a backup generator by Ed. Fox finally grabbed a rock, and threw it into the door. WHEEP! WHEEP! WHEEP! "Fox, what the hell did you just do!?", Gene Simmons asked, stunned. Fox backed away from the door. "There's a plane out back, pile in! Logan, me and you will grab as much as we can. Remember, the back door is open. Okay!?" Logan went back to the humvee ad grabbed his ghillie hood and M14 EBR, holstered his USP.45, and followed Nick inside the building. CRESCENDO EVENT Nick pulled out his SCAR-H, put on a gas mask he had pulled from the Humvee, and threw more to KISS. Gene smiled. "It's good to be a rock god.", he said, as he ran to the Boeing the rest of them were on. "Here they frickin' come!", Nick yelled, watching hundreds of Zombies rushing up the road. Idle zombies inside the airport awoke from their starved, cold-induced coma, (when they were thought to be dead), running outside, their rotting brains thinking of only food- and warmth. Nick took a couple of shots, blowing apart three zombies, their weakened bones and skin making them easily shreddable. "Let's get to the freaking plane!", Nick said, jumping into the Humvee. "DRIVE!", he said, Logan backing up slowly to the Humvee. Nick loaded up on what should've been the turret hole. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!", he yelled, laying waste with his SCAR-H. Logan jumped into the Humvee, and started TOWARDS the Zombies, making them roadkill, as he swerved quickly, Nick tearing them apart as Logan made a sharp U-turn. They eventually all regrouped near the airplane. Logan dropped his Riot Shield and took up a China Lake Grenade Launcher and loaded it up as he asked what the plan was." Logan: So what is the plan guys? There are zombies here and they have been proven by science to be bad for my health. Nolan: I say we blow up some stuff. Ted: The President himself called from all the way across the US. If we get on the plane now, no more survivors, we can make it to the carriers. If we keep rounding up strays, we give ourselves a bigger chance for infection, and them a bigger chance for death. Sam D.: But what if.... We don't make it? Ed: Most likely-a widespread decontamination. Ted: Hand of God. Nolan: What? Ed: Security Order 115. Hand of God. It's a last resort order. When something happens, something very bad- they use it. Ted: They use any WMDs they have do decontaminate the US. Nolan: What the fuck is decontamination!? Michael: Didn't you fucking hear!? WMDs. Weapons of fucking mass destruction! Ted: This is our last stop. Grab what you need from the outskirts of the town. The infected will be cold. In a coma. Like they were here. The alarm has stopped, and the surviving- you could say, infected are in a cold or starvation induced coma. Any loud noises will wake them up. In the city, however, there is indoors. They can get warmth, and food. Most animals can't be infected, those domestic, however-can. Cats and dogs. But certain breeds- German Shepherds, Border Collies, were bred for survival. Intelligence, whatever. They can survive. Like your dog. Don't go into the city. You could rowel up all of the zombies there, waking up those in the outskirts. Electricity is down in most places, however. Be careful. Use these. Ted handed out Bow and Arrows, and a Crossbow to Logan. Ted: (To Logan) Remember son, zombies have weakened limbs, but heightened senses. Not even a suppressed weapon would work. In case something happens, here's an explosive tipped arrow. I'll give the plane enough fuel to fly all the way to at least Washington. Go. Grab clothes, ammo, whatever. And do me a favor, kid. Bring me some licorice. (To everyone) I'll keep some of you here. Auntie and Uncle, stay here. Michael, I need you and Sam here. The rest of you, stick together. Logan: Roger roger. The people going to get more supplies got into the Humvee and drove off into a nearby town. Mocksville, North Carolina: Four Months after initial Infection. “Would you hurry up and get the door open, Daniel?” Sarah whined, keeping her weapon’s iron sights trained on the Fallout Bunker’s heavy doors, “Can’t you see I’m trying!? The building above us must’ve collapsed during the bombing. There could be a good ton of debris keeping us trapped in here!” Dan snapped, throwing his body against the metal barricade along with Dusten; their effort was in vain though. “Any ideas?” Dusten asked, massaging his aching shoulder, “'Cause I’m up for suggestions.” “Isn’t the door mechanized?” Sarah suggested, examining an old keypad near the door’s frame. “I already tried it. Either the motors aren’t powerful enough to lift whatever’s keeping these doors closed, or the vault doesn’t have enough power to run them.” Dusten explained, throwing himself against the heavy doorway one last time before collapsing in exhaustion. “Well we sure as hell can’t stay in here any longer…” Dan muttered. They had taken shelter in the underground bunker about a month after the first infected individuals appeared in the city, and so far it had been a great home. But since they had to completely seal off the vault before the country was bombed, they couldn’t restock their dwindling food supply. Now they only had a few days’ worth of provisions left, and would starve unless they escape their previous sanctuary. Dan walked back into the main living quarters of the vault, which was large enough to comfortably fit 200 civilians, and paced along the corridors, “Hey, aren’t there some closed off hallways that we had planned on exploring when we first came here?” He called back to his friends, “Yeah a couple… we never had time to search them because we were too busy fighting for our lives and gathering extra ammo and food,” Dusten hollered back. Dan stepped up to one of the sealed hallways and examined the door controls; all they would have to do is press a single button and the door would open. The problem was they had no idea what was on the other side… Maybe it was just a janitor’s closet, or another washroom, or a caved in hallway… or another exit? Dan bit his lip, pondering the idea further, “''There could also be Zombies…''” he thought to himself. After a few minutes of thinking, he made a decision; “''Fuck it… we have guns.'' Hey guys! Let’s check these closed areas, there might be another way out!” ---- The Humvee drove into the town quietly, nothing moved but some Seagulls picking at a human head. The four got out of the Humvee quietly, there weapons drawn. The first place they looked in was a bar, only to find a couple frozen corpses and an old Mosin-Nagant that was snapped in half. Ed walked up and picked up the two pieces. Ed: What do you think could have done this? Logan: Something smarter than your average bear. Sabina: Think its a new type of Zombie? Nick: Well we have run into "Specials" before I don't know why not. Who knows ther might even be zombies adapted for the cold up here. A hanging frying pan dropped outside startleing everybody. Logan: Lets keep looking around, and if you see a Yeti, same rules as zombies. ---- The trio of survivors kept their weapons at the ready as Dan’s hand moved towards the activation controls and pressed a large green button. With a grinding of gears and the hiss of compressed air, the metal doorway slid open somewhat easily considering the fact that the hallway beyond was caked with ash and chard mud, “This corridor couldn’t have gotten this messy unless it was connected to the outside somewhere,” Dusten said, beating Dan to the punch, “I think we found our way out of this mess…” The former added, taking the first step into the hall. Dusten soon took the lead, being able to see farther along the path with his M14’s attached thermal scope, with Sarah keeping her M4 aiming over his shoulder, and Dan covering their backs with his Benelli. Each of them had grabbed their weapons of choice from the nearby Police Station Armory, and from the National Guard Outpost on the way into the city. Not only did Dusten’s M14 have a thermal scope, but also had dual extended magazines so he could put more bullets down range, and could reload quickly. Sarah’s M4 Carbine was equipped with a reflex sight and an under barrel Masterkey Shotgun, which she barley ever used but had it for extra protection. She was the one person in their little group who had no prior experience with guns before the infection broke out, but she was the quickest to learn how to properly reload her weapons. Dan’s Benelli M4 had no extra attachments to speak of -except a tactical light- but was his first choice of firearm now that Zombies ran wild all over the world. Its semi-automatic rate of fire and somewhat easy reload made it his favorite weapon besides his Katana sword. Because his primary weapon was close range however, he usually had to cover the others with their long ranged guns; he didn’t mind it, but it was slightly annoying to have the others “taking his kills” before they could even come into his killing range. If he could find an FN 2000 or an FN P90 however, then he could start boosting his kill-streaks! He shook the thought out of his head; why was he putting video game terms to real life situations? This wasn’t some first person horror shooter that he could just restart if he died or became infected, this was reality! If he kicked the bucket now it would all be over, so he had to focus. He jumped a little as he shined his light over the burned remains of a possible infected, and picked up his pace to get next to Sarah, “Guys, possible chance that there might be some zombies here. Found a dead one back there,” He told them, trying to see through the fog ahead of them, “Damn good thing I picked up this thermal scope…” Dusten whispered. He squeezed off a single shot without warning and a screech of pain issued from the smoke before them, “… That’s new…” He said, beginning to back up, “Zombies?” Sarah asked, already knowing the answer as more cries of pain flooded the corridor. “Five of ‘em… all in a line…” Dusten said, firing again, “It’s weird though. I shot one in the head twice now and it’s still getting up for more!” “It must be the radiation!” Dan thought out loud, firing blindly into the fog ahead of them, “It must be mutating them more than they already are!” “Well that’s fucking great!” Sarah cursed, firing over Dusten’s shoulder as the first Infected rushed out of the smog. Its skin looked leathery and burnt in some spots, and half of its head and jaw were missing from the rounds Dusten had put into it. “Oh this is going to be bad!” Dan yelled as more came at them through the fog. ---- The small group stepped out of the bar, there weapons now at the hip. The town had a lot of damage to it, fires seemed to burn down a third of it. The rest had bullet holes and blood splattered every where. There were skeletons frozen in the street, survivors who had been eaten to the bone, then zombies that had died and were eaten by there own kind or scavengers. Once again they came across a disfigured fire arm, this time a R700 sniper rifle that was bent. Logan found the magazine intact and picked it up, they needed all the ammo they could get. The group peered into an alley to find a dead polar bear, upon closer examination they found its neck was broken. Sabina: What kills Polar Bears? Logan: A pack of wolves can ussualy take one down, another bear obviously, Orcas have been know to prey on them, but none of those can snap a neck like this, theres no teeth marks. Ed: Lets just take a step back from the bed bear and keep looking for supplies. Nick: Hey theres a general store over there. The group ran into the store surprised to find it warm and well lit with candles and fireplaces. There was a survivor in here somewhere. Nick: HELLO! No one answered. Logan slung his EBR onto his back with his China Lake and Crossbow and then drew his USP and fired into the ceiling. This time there was an answer. Survivor: Someones alive? My mind isnt ******* with me? Sabina: No now where are you we are at the entrence. The survivor appeared out of the meat section. She was battered and dirty armed with an AK-74. Survivor: Thank God you have come im running low on supplies, do you have a way out of Alaska? ED: We have a plane thats being refueled at this moment. Your welcome to come, we have a humvee outside any supplies you have that cant be transported? Survivor: Nope everything I have can be carried to your vehicle, theres a police amory thought down the street thats locked down. I have made due with this AK but it doesnt pack a punch to get through the vault. Also my name is Alexa by the way. Logan: Ed and Sabina do you mind helping her with the supplied while me and Nick go to the police station? Sabina: No problem. Nick: *nods* Nick and Logan walked back out the door back into the cold Alaskan ghost town... ---- “Now where the hell did all these guys come from!?” Dusten yelled as the hallway behind them started flooding with mutated Infected. They had managed to get past the first, second, and third waves and had gotten further along the seemingly endless hallway, but they were running low on ammo despite the backpacks that they were carrying them in. Now that more of the tougher zombies were beginning to attack them from behind, Dan was starting to wonder if they would ever find an exit. “That’s exactly what I’d like to know!” Sarah replied, her concentrated fire tearing one of the infected’s legs off; it continued to crawl towards them with intent to kill until Dan curb-stomped its head. “We’ll never find out if we don’t get out of here!” He yelled, blowing away a Zombie’s upper torso and head with a round of buckshot. They abandoned the attempt to fight off the mutants and started bolting down the Hallway. Dusten withdrew a few plastic explosives from within his backpack as a turn in the corridor became visible through the haze, dropping the lot of them in the corner as they turned. They were nearly blinded as a bright light flooded the hall before them. It wasn’t artificial light though; it was sunshine. The mere thought of escaping from the hell they had so willingly waltzed into made Dan run all the faster. He glanced over towards the others and saw the same look of hope and determination upon their grimy faces. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they finally could see why the corridor ended so abruptly; the hall opened up into a massive hole that stretched from the surface (which was a good thirty feet above them) down to a point where Dan couldn’t see past. Not only that, but the length to the other side of the hole seemed to be longer then the corridor had been; well over a mile across. “What in god’s name could have done this?” Sarah breathed, awestruck by the sheer size of the hole. For a moment, Dan thought that one of the three nukes that they dropped had somehow veered off course and landed here instead, but not even the explosive power of an atom bomb could have done this, “I don’t know…” He answered, just as breathlessly. He turned his gaze towards the lip of the crater above them, “But we found our exit!” “Damn good thing too!” Dusten yelled, detonating the C4 behind them as the first Zombie turned the corner. The shockwave hit them harder than they thought, and would have sent Sarah flying into the abyss had Dan not grabbed her hand at the last second, “Oh god… That blast didn’t make the corridor collapse!” Dusten exclaimed, aiming his M14 towards the now smoldering corner. Dan placed his hand on the weapon, lowering it and getting Dusten’s attention, “You help Sarah start climbing… I’ll hold them back!” He said, bringing his shotgun up to bear. Dusten hesitated for a second then nodded in understanding, grabbing Dan’s hand, “Don’t you go dying before me now!” He smiled, releasing his grip on his friend’s hand. He turned back towards the opening and began to climb up with Sarah. Dan unloaded the last of his buckshot rounds into the slow-moving Zombie Mutants, and slowly backed up to the edge of the abyss drawing his Katana and one of his own C4 charges, “Come on you ugly sons of bitches!” He yelled, dropping the explosive at his feet and moving out onto a rocky ledge. He waited until the first Zombie peered out of the hall at him before removing the detonator from his bag and thinking of something cool to say, “Smile you ugly mother fu-” He detonated the C4 a little too early, chunks of the mutants flying from the corridor as if it were a meat cannon, “God damn it!” He spat, “What’s the matter!?” Sarah called from above him. He was startled to see that they were already half-way to the surface, and smiled at her worried expression, “I messed up my One-Liner!” He grinned, beginning his climb after them. ---- Logan and Nick stpped into the police station finding it colder then it was outside somehow. They looked around for a few minutes until they found themselves stareing down the weapons vault. Logan went up and knocked on the vault causing a severed human hand to fall off of the lever. He attemppted to open it several times but to no prevail, he offered Nick a chance but he to could not open it. Logan: Back up. Nick: Why? Logan: Pro-pipe. The two backed up as far as they could before Logan fired his China Lake at the vault. When the smoke cleared they found the vault still closed. So they stepped back again and this time Logan used the explosive crossbow, when the smoke cleared the vault was cracked open and the duo could see the ammo and weapons inside waiting for them to take. Nick: You first. Logan looked reluctantly at the door, and trudged in. Nick looked at the icy fog around him, and walked in behind him. Inside the vault it was warm, and there was a backup generator plugged in, along with multiple space heaters attached to it. There was a body bag on the ground, presumably of a dead cop who's hand was still outside. Nick heard footsteps coming from the right door, the PANIC room, and saw a fat pair of eyes stare through the bulletproof glass, reinforced with metal bars slit in the door, many freckles appearing on the peachy skin, the blue eyes squinting. "Bob! Bob there's two people here! What do I do!?", he asked. There was no reply. A moment later, what appeared to be a fat, old police chief pulled off one of the locks, and opened the door. "Well howdy there!", he said. The cop looked like a nice guy, with reddish-gray hair, a bald combover on top. His mustache was tangled and he smelled bad. He was still wearing his cop uniform. "Me and Bob have been hiding in the Panic room for two months! It's been a tiresome deal, but we're fine!", the cop said. Behind him was a messy room, empty with old coffee and donuts spread around, more recent cans of things all over. Nick was the first to speak, pulling the hood on his Hoodie down. "Who's Bob?", he asked. There was a slight pause, and then the cop spoke, a slight difference in his voice. "What do you mmmmmeannnnn................??????", he said, a slight slur in his voice. Nick stepped back, and Logan raised his rifle. "I remember this from a movie! He's a carrier!", Nick whispered. The man's left eye was bloodshot, and Nick now noticed a small bit of blood on his leg. The man breathed in the fresh air outside the panic room, and immediately coughed, spitting up blood. Nick took another step back, and pulled out his Revolver. "You infected me!", the cop yelled. Nick shook his head slowly, Logan staying mysterious under the Ghillie. "DAMN IT!", he said, grabbing his face, as he spit up more blood. He started to shake, yelling for Bob. Then he started to growl. Nick fired a shot at his knee, as the man fell. He screamed out an inhuman scream. Then he spit up more blood, aiming for Nick's feet. Nick pulled out his SCAR, and Logan threw him a suppressor. The revolver was loud, but any suspicions from other zombies would be raised with another shot. "I WAS FINEEE-rrrggg! You did it! You killed me! So I'm gonna kie-rrrraaaahhhh!!! KILL YOU!", he screamed, his eyes yellowing quickly. Nick was fired at him, and the skull exploded, blood everywhere. The body shook limply, and after a few seconds, stopped. Nick turned to Logan and looked at the armory. "Well..... What to loot?", he said optimistically. ---- Logan grabbed some magazines from some AR-10s and filled his other pocket with clips of .30-6 caliber. "Ted will like these." he said out loud to Nick. Nick grabbed some grenades and other explosives and stuffed them into his back pack. Logan opened up his back pack also and started filling it with .45 caliber magazines and nutrition bars. Logan: Ok lets head back to the general store and see if that lady knows where a food store is, like a Krogers or Wal-Mart. Nick: Okay. Let's go. Nick and Logan walked a few blocks back. It was a ghost town. There was less snow on the roads than expected, but the cars were topped with snow, bodies laying around, either frozen or just cold, beaten bones, skeletons of the dead, and undead. There were other things. All areas easy for robbery without an electric risk would have doors open, glass broken. Nick stopped and robbed a few stores. There was a white hoodie with a red inside, similar to something he had long forgotten. Assassin's Creed. Nick slid the hoodie on, remembering the trip he had not accepted. To the Caribbean. He wondered how his family was doing. There was one more spot open, and he had not taken it. Nick hoped that his parents and family were okay. He remembered the simpler time. Four months.... And he had killed more people than many adults ever did, that were in the military. Nick looked at Logan, who was loading his EBR. Nick walked to the back of the store, and grabbed a tobogan, and a watch. He turned around and motioned for Logan, who followed behind. Nick: You think.... Both of our families are okay? Logan: I'm sure they're fine, yours is on water, mine ecould be anywhere, could be here even Alaska is a big place. They found themselves back at the General Store with Ed and Sabina loading the Humvee with some food. Survivor: Aww you two kids are back, did you find what you were looking for? Logan: Found some ammo and explosives. Nick: Found an old cop, then I killed him because he was infected. Logan:(Chuckles) Yes we found that to. Survivor: Need to know anything else before we head back to this plan you guys have? Logan: Is there a grocery store nearby? We ran out of peanuts on the plane. Survivor: Theres on at the end of the street, a Wal-Mart, we will need to take the Humvee. Then out of nowhere a giant hairy thing with scales to that was twice the size of a polar bear jumped onto the survivor killing her instantly. Then just as swiftly as it arrived it swallowed the survivors dead body whole. Logan: Frack.... Ed: Holy shit! What the fuck is that!? Ed loaded his rifle and almost shot, waiting for the beast to roar. He roared out, his breath smelling terrible with yellow teeth that seemed all the more dirty on a gray, matted fur coat. A few surviving zombies were awoken by the deafening sound, only that being able to wake them from their cold induced sleep, the others already dead, frozen, or too far away. Ed motioned the group to get to the humvee. They silently ran to the humvee, the ten zombies surrounding the beast and trying to infect him. The group got in the humvee, driving away. About half a mile away, the group heard a roar. The beast fell to the ground, dead zombies beside him. Nick: If you had any plans to fight that thing, they just got wasted. C'mon, lets go inside. The group filed out of the Humvee, most unsure of what had just happened. Nick, on the inside, was shaken. If the survivors hadn't of come, the lone stranger would've lived longer. ---- “So… now that we’re outside, where do we head to now?” Sarah asked, surveying the landscape around them. North Carolina was pretty far away from the three major population centers that were full-on Nuked, but there were also smaller tactical nukes that touched down in the states farther south of the explosions; one of which hit Grandfather Mountain directly, and another leveled most of Raleigh. The combined force of both explosions was enough to topple half of the buildings in Mocksville, and truly giving the city a post-apocalyptic feel. “We should probably check to see what stores are still standing and start gathering supplies,” Dusten pointed out, pulling a compass from his pocket, “I would say we should head to the Wal-Mart supercenter… but I think the crater behind us has already collected the supplies from it…” Dan said, noticing that they were across the highway from a long chain of fast food restaurants. They now realized that they were standing on what remained of the old Dairy Queen parking lot. “Well…” Sarah breathed in slight surprise, “At least we know where we are…” “Alright… I suggest we head back into the city and try to find a working radio,” Dusten said, pointing in the direction of the city center, “Sounds like a plan…” Dan complimented, heading off in that direction, “Let’s hope that those tough but slow Zombie mutants are the only kind we run into,” ---- The Humvee drove quickly back to the airport finding the rest of the group firing there weapons on a small group of zombies. Ed, Sabina, Logan and Nick hopped out of the Humvee to help them. After a few moments the zombies were all dead and the group began to unpack the fresh supplies. Logan:*Grunts after heaving a crate of candy bars.* So whats our next move? Did I already ask that? Nick: ---- Chaos; that was the only word he could think of to describe the once lovely city of Mocksville, but the trio pressed onward anyway, determined to find food, weapons, ammo, and most of all, some kind of transportation. So far though, they had been lucky; there hadn’t been a single zombie or mutant zombie in sight. Soon they reached the building with the city fallout vault underneath it, and sure enough the structure’s second and third floor had caved in upon the doors, “I’m sure glad we found that secondary entrance…” Dan muttered, more to himself then the others, “That was some good thinking down there, Daniel…” Sarah replied quietly, making him smile a little, “Nah… you would have figured it out just as easily, Sarah…” He complimented, a small grin appearing on her face as well, “If you two love-birds are done flirting, we should check the Dollar General across the street for some food,” Dusten said, causing Sarah to blush a little; Dan punched him in the arm, but followed Dusten anyway. The store’s entrance and windows had been boarded up once, but now the swinging doors hung off their hinges as if some great beast had torn them open, “This… doesn’t look as promising as I had thought it would be…” Dusten said, taking a step back away from the entrance, “What in god’s name could have done this…” Dan whispered, stepping inside and looking around; gobs of rotting flesh and pools of dried blood were everywhere, and most of the shelves looked like they had been tossed across the expanse like playthings. The damage was nothing compared to the massive crater they had crawled out of, but this was just extremely foreboding, “I suggest we find what we can… and get out of Mocksville as soon as possible…” “Agreed,” both Dusten and Sarah nodded, checking what few shelves left standing for anything edible while Dan checked behind the checkout register for ammo or weapons. He found an M9 Pistol with no extra rounds and tossed it to Dusten so the redneck could fulfill his personal fantasy of dual wielding weapons. Then as they were about to vacate the Dollar General, they heard a distant moaning, a familiar one, “Zombie mutants…” Sarah whispered to them after peering out the entrance, “Around ten of them just lumbering down the street towards us…” “You think they know we’re here?” Dusten asked, aiming out of a small slot in the boarded windows, “Can’t tell… they moved slowly back when we were fighting them in the vault too, then again they were screaming and yelling a lot more,” Sarah guessed, backing away from the entrance, “Maybe they’re migrating…” Dan chuckled, but neither one of the others laughed, “Oh come on you can’t tell me that wasn’t funny…” “Dan… do you really think now is the best time?” Dusten questioned; Dan didn’t say another word. Category:Sith Venator Category:EliteMaster117 Category:GhilleSuitHero Category:SpecopsElite342